Rosamund Painswick
Lady Rosamund Painswick (née Crawley, b. between 1860 and 1874In Episode 5.03, Mary says "Thank Heavens Papa and Aunt Rosamund were already born" in response to Violet having met a Prince in 1874. This means Rosamund was already alive in 1874 and was presumably born after her parents married in 1860.) is the widow of a very wealthy banker, the late Marmaduke Painswick and the daughter of the previous Earl of Grantham and Violet Crawley; her closest ally within the family is her only sibling Robert. She is the sister-in-law of Cora, aunt of Lady Mary, Lady Edith and the late Lady Sybil, aunt-in-law of the late Matthew Crawley and Tom Branson and great-aunt of Sybbie Branson, George Crawley and Marigold Gregson. She lives in London by herself on 35 Belgrave Square. She likes to meddle in family affairs and has a very close bond to Robert and Downton AbbeyCora laughs and says that Rosamund was probably asking for "a leg of lamb and all the vegetables we can muster." Robert responds, saying she misses the taste of her old home.. Biography |-|Series 1= 1912-14 Rosamund is first mentioned when she writes a letter to Matthew Crawley, welcoming him into the family. She writes to her family often from her home in Belgrave Square, London. Robert receives a letter from her telling him that people have been gossiping about her niece, Lady Mary. Cora laughs and says that Rosamund was probably asking for "a leg of lamb and all the vegetables we can muster." Robert responds, saying she misses the taste of her old home. Cora speculates on the possibility of there being a male heir with a stronger claim to the title of Earl of Grantham. This plants uncertainty into Mary's mind, which makes Matthew lose interest in her, much to the chagrin of Violet, Robert, and Cora. She is present at the garden party where Robert receives the telegram declaring England is at war with Germany. |-|Series 2= 1916-19 Rosamund appears again in 1917, when Sir Richard Carlisle visits Downton Abbey. She comes with him on the journey, and states that "he never took his nose out of his own newspapers, but I'm sure I'll like him." She witnesses an argument between Sir Richard and Lavinia Swire, Matthew's new fiance. Violet convinces her that Mary is still in love with Matthew, and mother and daughter conspire to split Matthew and Lavinia. Lavinia has tea with the two women, who do their best to intimidate her. She notices this, and confides in Mary about a time when Sir Richard blackmailed her into starting the Marconi scandal. Mary has the opportunity to destroy Lavinia with this information, but chose not to, which annoyed Rosamund. 2011 Christmas Special Rosamund stays at Downton in the winter of 1919 for Christmas and the New Year. She brings with her a new lady’s maid, Marigold Shore and Lord Hepworth, a gentleman interested in marrying her, however primarily for her fortune, as he is in debt and has had to sell several of the family estates. Regardless of what her mother (who is well acquainted with the family, having been "pursued" by Lord Hepworth’s father in the late 1860s) thinks of the 'unsuitable marriage' she insists she is “tired of being alone” and seriously considers marrying Lord Hepworth, the process being helped along by Shore, who is eager to see her mistress marry Hepworth. Violet asks Robert if it is alright for Rosamund to marry a fortune hunter. He says yes, but firmly agrees with his mother that the money should be tied up (so Hepworth cannot touch it). Anna notices the closeness of Shore and Lord Hepworth on several occasions which leads her to discover their affair, on the night of the servants’ ball. Anna informs Mary, who in turn leads her Aunt Rosamund to the site of the affair, where Rosamund learns Shore was only interested in her marrying Hepworth so she and her lover could be near. Shore and Hepworth are told to leave the house first thing in the morning, with Shore stating “don’t worry we will.” Rosamund is shaken and angered by the discovery, remarking “I so hate it when Mama is proved right”, referring to her Mother’s warnings that Lord Hepworth was an unsuitable spouse. |-|Series 3= 1920 Lady Edith Crawley, Matthew Crawley, and Lady Rose MacClare go to London together for various reasons, and stay in Rosamund's house in Belgrave Square. Rosamund invites them all to dinner that night, but Rose is late so they start without her. Then her butler, Mead, brings in the driver who took Rose out. He informs them she and a friend spent two hours together out of his sight in Warwick Square, to which Rosamund remarks "how very expensive." Rosamund, Edith, and Matthew find Rose with Terence Margadale in the Blue Dragon. Rosamund immediately asks him how his wife is. The following morning Rosamund scolds Rose for her behavior, reminding her of her stature. Rosamund feels guilty not telling Rose's mother, but Matthew promises to personally inform her if Rose steps out of line again. Rosamund agrees to this. She is later present at the cricket match talking to Edith, and she is outraged when she discovers that Violet tricked her into revealing Rose's affair with Margadale. |-|Series 4= 1922 Rosamund accompanies her niece Mary, Tom, Rose, John Bullock and Lord Gillingham to the Lotus jazz club. She dances with Tom and talks about his excellent relationship with the family. To her horror, after Bullock abandons Rose on the dance floor Jack Ross starts dancing with her. Later, while Edith is in London, she returns to Rosamund's house unusually late, or rather early as it is morning, but is spotted by one of Rosamund's maids. Rosamund immediately confronts her. Rosamund points out Edith is trusting Michael Gregson with her name and reputation. When Edith insists she does trust him because he wants to marry her, Rosamund compares it to how she trusted Anthony Strallan, upsetting her. Rosamund warns her that while many things are changing, some things will not. Though Edith does not regret her night with Michael, Rosamund says she might find herself feeling sorry later. Edith visits Rosamund again, and Rosamund asks Edith what is troubling her. Edith confesses everything to her, including her consideration of getting an abortion. Rosamund kindly tells Edith she refuses to be shocked and will support her every step of the way, and even accompanies her to the clinic in spite of her advice against being against Edith's decision (she remarks that it is not only illegal but extremely dangerous, and does not know what to say to the rest of the family should it go terribly wrong). But in the end, Edith chooses not to go through with it. Rosamund later promises to Edith that if she wants support when she reveals the truth to her family, she will be there for her. After Rosamund offers to come to Downton to support Edith when she reveals the truth to her mother (which ultimately does not happen), Edith reveals an idea to give the child to local farmer Tim Drewe. Rosamund insists this is too risky, citing possibilities such as Drewe opening his mouth, Edith being seen too much at the farm, or if the child greatly resembles her. Rosamund instead suggests they go to the continent with the excuse of learning French, but to find a couple to give the child to, a plan that upsets Edith because she wants to be a part of her child's life and upbringing. Unfortunately for them Violet soon learns the truth, but agrees to support Edith as well. Rosamund also notes on Mary's numerous suitors, wondering when they will all propose. 2013 Christmas Special Rosamund, like Violet, is eager for Edith to move on after giving up her child in Geneva. But when Edith decides to go back, reclaim her child, and go through with her original plan, Rosamund protests. When Edith shares more ominous news regarding Michael's time in Germany, she expresses grief for Edith and a wish that Michael had kept to himself rather than speak against the brown shirts he quarreled with. Though she does show sympathy for Edith and worry for Michael's disappearance, she insists to Edith that there will be other loves and other children, but this does not help Edith. At the Grantham House ball, Edith tells her mother and Rosamund that not only is she going home early but she is going back to the continent. Rosamund tries to disuade her again by asking if someone else could go for her, but Edith replies no. Though appearing to disagree with Edith's decision, Rosamund does smile as Edith walks away from Rosamund and Cora, though stops smiling when she realises Cora is looking at her. |-|Series 5= 1924 Mary visits Rosamund in London when she invites Mary to a dress show. While there, Rosamund inquires about Edith to Mary. When Mary mentions Edith's fondness for the adopted daughter of the Drewes, Rosamund realizes that Edith has brought her child back from Switzerland. She accidentally slips the child's being a girl without Mary telling her, but Mary does not question her further upon seeing Charles Blake. Rosamund pays a visit to Downton for a week to support Edith and see how she is doing. Privately, she and Edith talk about Marigold and Edith tells her that the Drewes don't want her around the girl anymore, Rosamund then asks Edith if she can meet Marigold. The next day, Edith takes Rosamund to Yew Tree Farm where she meets Marigold. However, Mrs. Drewe is enraged at this and Rosamund can plainly see that Mrs Drewe has had enough of Edith visits. She along with Violet suggests moving Marigold to a secret boarding school in France as it would be the best solutions for all of Edith's problems with the Drewes, Rosamund insisting it is for the best. But Edith is not too fond of the idea. Later that night, after failing to convince her grandmother there must be a way for Marigold to stay in her life, Edith starts making calls to arrange a plan of her own. She soon reveals the truth to Mrs Drewe, reclaims Marigold and runs away to London with the intention of never going back. As soon as the news of Edith's departure is known, Rosamund returns to Downton to help. Violet picks her up at the train station and now feels they have to tell Cora. Rosamund questions if that would be betraying Edith's trust, but Violet feels if something happens to Edith and Cora learns they knew the truth all along she would never forgive them. However, Mrs Drewe tells Cora before they can, and Cora later confronts them before dinner. Cora is furious with Violet and Rosamund for keeping this secret, although Rosamund states that it wasn't their right to tell it as Edith did not want them to tell Cora about her third grandchild. Cora is further furious when Rosamund admits that they thought "it would be better and safer if the girl were sent abroad". Rosamund insists when Cora tells Violet she will never trust her again that she doesn't mean it, but Violet says it is the most honest thing Cora's ever said to her. Rosamund accompanies Cora to London where they find Edith at work. Cora manage to convince her to return to Downton with Marigold as her adopted daughter on the idea that the Drewes can no longer afford to raise her. Rosamund objects to this plan as being "completely ludicrous" and an "insanity". Nevertheless, Cora and Edith put this plan into action. |-|Series 6= 1925 Rosamund and Edith visit the latter's London apartment that she inherited from Michael Gregson. Rosamund questions Edith on her future and whether she will oversee The Sketch, Edith's magazine business, full time. Notes *Though Richard Carlisle refers to Rosamund as "Lady Painswick" this is incorrect. As Marmaduke was not titled, merely a gentlemen, she did not become "Lady Painswick" - which she would have become if Marmaduke were titled - and, as she herself says in Episode 2.02, she is known as "Lady Rosamund". *Rosamund is identified at tvtropes.org as being younger than Robert. However, this has not been officially confirmed. Behind the scenes *In the press pack that was released by ITV before series one aired, Rosamund was mentioned as having two children, Cyril and Lavinia, with Lavinia having a husband - a landed colonel in the grenadiers. However, they have never appeared in the series, and have never been mentioned anywhere else.[http://www.itv.com/documents/pdf/DOWNTON_ABBEY_PRESS_PACK.pdf Downton Abbey Press Pack - Series One] Edith mentions in the 2013 Christmas Special that Rosamund has never been a mother, so she may not have had any children. Rosamund confirms it in 6x03 responding that "well, I'll never have any great-grandchildren" in response to Violet's remark. *Actress Samantha Bond has confirmed that she is not leaving the Series and will continue to appear as Rosamund in future Series; she is not appearing in Series 3 due to her return to the West End Stage in Joe Orton's play What The Butler Saw. She also states that the door is open for Rosamund's return. Downton Abbey star Samantha Bond insists she isn’t quitting at Metro Appearances External Links # Characters: Downton Abbey The Crawley Family at tvtropes References Painswick, Rosamund Painswick, Rosamund Painswick, Rosamund Category:Painswick family members